lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
QuarterLife: Origin of Doom
originally by Ozelet AUHTORS NOSTE I may not be suirrlking but i apreciet his werk so i decide to write prequel to Full Life Consequences which wuld make bond between Quarter-Life and the Full Life Consiquences saga. Thanks for reading! CHAPTER 1- THE EVIL INSID "NOT SO FAST MR GORDON", said guy in suite. "you are not finished yet. you have job to do" and then Gordon was teleportaled in city 17 and saw humens getting killed by combines. "final boss, you will pay for what you did to humens." Gordon yelled to giant screen where final baos was " You will face full life consequences for what you didd!" Gordon yelled and jumped into buggie car and went to find evil boss. CHAPTER 2- FIRST ENCONTUR he went fast but was stoped by police man who was actually combine. "your dirver lisense, give me it!" combine said. suddenly, a headcrab jumped out of nowhere and started to eat combine face. "not this again!" gordon yelled and drived away, but his wepon fell out of backpack to on the road. gordon now only has crowarb, but he dontn't cared because he had to save humens. "fate of humens rests on my sholders!", gordon said to himself and drived fast to final boss. CHAPTER 3- THEY ALL DEAD frechmen stoped at ravensholm to get gas for buggie, but saw all villagers trying to kill alyx, his wife. he wanted to yell "stop", but was too late and alyx deaded. Gordon got shocked and furious and killed everyone in village. he went to sign that said "ravenholm" and wrote "u sudnt come here" on it and drived to final boss. goasts flew out of all ded bodis and they were sad because they were slaves to ravenholm now. gordon went on buggie as fast as he could, but saw cliff and falled down. "aaaah!", he saidd and hit graund. gordon went uncoscios. CHAPTER 4- PRELUED TO DESTINY juts then the guy in suit appered and talked " final boss is in place you loves most" and then gordon waked up and thoughted "final boss is in my house!" and he walked fastly to where he was. gordon was shoked because his hause was gone and final boss was standing and laghing. "haha, thats for destroying my tower, you foole!" yelled final boss. "thanks to yor isatope not only could i build new huger tower but also you destroyed ravenholme!" he continud. "whut?!" asked gordon. "you portaled isatope to ravenholms and villager brains were damagd!" final boss said. "what have you set up too?!" gordon freeman said with frown on face. "next boss heis near here! you will soon die, gordon! everything goed just as i planed!" yeled final boss with laughs on face and started shoting rackets at freemant. gordon backflipped and hided behind trees, took his communicator and wrote email: "to: topic:haelp bro bro, aliens and monsters are attacking my place " and clicked "send". Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Vidya games